onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:490
seeing as we lack a spoiler discusion somewhere (spoiler link for uncpoming chapter, please do not click if you dont wish to see uter awesomnes) http://img212.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=98743_uyuwxy8i_1_122_411lo.jpg and boy I am glad THAT part of the spoiler was true New Babylon 10:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) "Sigh" I'm so pissed off, Oda should had never brought the Red Line in the picture just yet. The Straw Hat Pirates had what? Visited over 9 islands not counting Thriller Bark and Skypiea and already they reached the Red Line?! I was hoping they would explore more islands after Fishman Island and before Red Line and now they are at the RED LINE?!? Oda had better not add 9 more island explortion in the New World. I was expecting like 5-6 more islands before the Red Line. Now because they reached the Red Line, I don't think I would want to read the series anymore. Joekido 07:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Umm Joekiddo, I don't mind you not liking them reaching the Red Line and I maybe getting the wrong impression, but why express so much hate towards Oda. It was expected that they were going there sooner or later and with so much talk about the New World , it was expected that the Red Line was going to come up sooner. Besides, just because they reached the Red Line doesn't mean that the series is coming to an end. I mean, they're still in the first part of the Grand Line cause the Red Line is a big fricken massive piece of solid rock. So unless Franky magically transforms the Thousand Sunny into a land vehicle that can climb up mountains without the aid of a river like in Reverse Mountain, figuring out a way to go to the New World will probably take just as many chapters as Thriller Bark or even more. So in other words, even if its the middle of the series as Oda constantly says it, it gonna be a long middle. Besides, wouldn't going and exploring the New World provide just as much excitement as nine more islands in the Old World if not more. :In any case, just enjoy the journey that Oda showing us. Bitching about possible signs that suggest the series is halfway done or anything related to the length of an unfinished story, is kinda childish in some way especially when there are still a ton of things that Oda needs to clear( like what does D. stand for, what amazing secrets does Vegapunk know about Devil Fruits, or what exactly is One Piece even?). So just enjoy the journey okay and don't curse the author too much like that just because he's decided to go the way he's going. He's the storyteller and we're only the passengers on the ship that is his story. Who knows, maybe Oda will go like Toriyama and extend his story than he originally planned. I mean he made Skypiea longer than he planned and some people complain that it was too long. There's also people I believe that complained that Thriller Bark was too long. So why bother complaining about such things in such a manner when you can just enjoy the story more without thinking about them.Mugiwara Franky 12:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I once had a theory that the Red Line won't be reached until chapter 1000 and the series would be done in chapter 2000. However I always wanted to see this story to be big and long-discussed but there are at the Red Line right now even they are still at the old world, during New World you'll be wondering for the rest of the New World saga if whatever Raftel is coming up next or not. Joekido 13:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :What's the problem about reaching the Red Line by now??? Oda stated that he originally planned to finish One Piece in 5''' years, (1 capter each week makes 52*5='''260 chapters) and now, after 11 years and 490 chapters we're at the beginning of the middle of the story. If another 11 or 12 years will pass until they reach Raftel, then the complete story will have approximately 1000 chapters, 4 times as long as Oda originally expected. El Chupacabra 13:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't bother me how long it takes. It makes it so I have something to look forward to. One-Winged Hawk 17:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) As usual,all my points were drowned out by Joekido's immature whining.Wow.Now-how about a litle discusion on the fact we get to see sengoku again after frickin' 200 chapters? New Babylon 20:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) The rest of the chapter is fine, the only problems I have here is them being at the Red Line already. However we get to see Sengoku again, we get to see Camie, we got some weird eye foating around, Luffy vetos to save Ac which finally bashs down these stupid "Impal Down is the next arc" theories, we get to see the use of the Shark Submarine, we get to see another Sea King, all good for the chapter. But them being at the Red Line now is just whatever. Joekido 21:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :lol. Luffy is just too strong for the first half of the Grand Line. It wouldn't make sense if he stayed there. I'm looking forward to the New World, that's probably where all the best islands are. The first half of the Grand Line had way too many basically normal people. The New World is finally going to live up to what the Grand Line was supposed to be like, when Don Krieg got destroyed in a week. Luffy needed the first half of the Grand Line to prepare himself for the real deal. :Anyway, we're finally going to see Merman Island, Elbaf, the Emperors, and more. The arcs will probably continue to get bigger and more epic each time. Kaidou 19:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *Sigh* after that chapter 514 spoiler and seeing where this is going, I wish I had not cuss up a storm. But still, Oda should not had bring in the Red Line now but seeing that Oda is going to create 9 seperate stories of 9 crews struggling to leave 9 islands they are sent to and reunite and head back to Sabaody, fight sumo boy again, go to fishman island and at this rate they would enter the New World somewhere between chapter 700-799, Unless Oda would have the SHP invade Mariejois. This is the last time I have to jump the damn conclusion. Joekido 07:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Update, the Whitebeard War made this a bit longer to enter Fishman Island and it's been almost a year since we arrived at the Red Line and Oda did not do 9 seperate stories for each Straw Hats in the main storyline. Oda must've want to keep the timeline clear and simple and recored thier adventures in the mini-story arc. But 490 is still too soon. But knowing Oda, he might pull many many suprises once they reach Raftle Holy Fuck, one year ago I wrote this almost at the same time!!!! Joekido 07:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Don't cheat and change "58" to "01" on the time Joekido. :-P One-Winged Hawk 07:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Joekido 07:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Your cute when your like that. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 07:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Discussion moved to forum :-3 One-Winged Hawk 09:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) To catch up with the tradition of posting this every Sept 11 about how Oda brought in the Red Line in chapter and how I blew a gasket but I'm not gonna go there.... Anyway it's been 2 years since we saw the towering Red Line and almost 4 years since Nami's log pose pointed to Fishman Island, the Straw Hat Pirates has yet to arrive at Fishman Island. So many things has happen before going to Fishman Island; the seperation, the war and a 2 year timeskip. Now Oda has just made his month break (He only rested for 1 week and is still working but chapter 598 still won't be out until the first week of October), Oda would problely throw a loop of what happens to each characters over 2 years and finally go back to Saboady but Kuma arrived there and may have done something to the ship so we might get a Mariejois arc before Fishman Island or another story arc. Man, Oda is sure getting complex here and basically he is whacking me in the head for blowing a gasket without sitting back and watch what shit he might pulled before finally arriving at Fishman Island. Let me review things here; fans once thougth that after Thriller Bark we would arrive at Fishman Island, however the Red Line was in the way so they end up in Saboady and we thought they would go to Fishman Island after Saboady but something happened and Oda threw us an Amazon Lily arc, Impel Down arc, Marineford arc and a Post-War arc which ethier skips to 2 years or get a time-loop chapters of each characters and they still did not arrive at Fishman Island. If Oda continues releasing chapters last week and this week we may have gotten the timeskip chapter. I doubt that by chapter 598, the crews would all of the sudden reunite on Sabaody. Joekido 06:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC)